1. Field of the Disclosure
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and a method for generating a moving image, and an apparatus and a method for reproducing a moving image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for generating a moving image to reduce the consumption of resources, and an apparatus and a method for reproducing a moving image thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a moving image is generated, two files are stored and managed separately. One is a definition file to include a script which defines a subject constituting the moving image, and the other one is a reproduction file to reproduce/share the completed moving image. In order to reduce the volume of the reproduction file, the reproduction file is generally encoded in a video stream for generation using a codec program.
However, even if the reproduction file is encoded in a video stream for reproduction, the volume of the reproduction file is still huge and it takes a significant amount of resources to store/process/reproduce the reproduction file.
In addition, it takes a lot of time to encode the reproduction file in a video stream.
Accordingly, a method for generating a moving image which is defined in a script, and thus producing and reproducing the moving image without consuming a lot of resources is required.